Pup Pup Puppies 3
All the pups belong to Purple Paw Prints :) :). Tundra ONLY drew them as a gift. THEY BELONG FULLY TO HER Future Generation: ZumaXPrincess These are Zuma and Princess's pups, the next generation. First born was Shadow, then Summer, and CJ and Dylan are twins.These 4 like to all do their own thing, and like to hang out with Tundra and Skye's puppies. Summer is the apple of Zuma's eye, as Dylan is to Princess's. When Dylan grows up, he wants to be a farming pup due to his love for Farmer Yumi's Farm, and chasing bunnies. Shadow wants to be a construction pup, being the strongest of his siblings and enjoys building things. CJ wants to be a groomer pup because she's very good at it and enjoys girly things. Summer doesn't really want a job, and would much prefer a loving family in town to live with. Shadow has a crush on Aurora , while Summer and Sage hang out a lot. Sage has a big crush on her but is unaware of Summer's feelings. CJ likes Ace and constantly tries to get his attention, but never gets his affections returned. However, soon CJ stops being mean to Snow and goes with him, though she'll never admit they date. Dylan and Lani have a good relationship as well, Lani crushing hard on Dylan. Appearances: Shadow: Shadow is a male black labrador with bright green eyes, he wears a dark green collar, given to him by his parents and Ryder as a birthday gift. When he becomes the PAW Patrol's construction pup, he gets a tan-ish color pup tag with a hammer and nails on it. And once he gets engaged to Aurora, he gets a small golden pin with her badge symbol and the letter A in it. Summer: She is a female yellow lab with light pink eyes and a light pink beret almost like her mother's gold one. She wears a pink collar given to her by her parents and Ryder as a birthday gift. As a puppy, she was taller than her siblings, but by adulthood they all have similar hieght. When she gets engaged to Sage, she gets a golden pin with his badge and his initial, S on it. Once she gets older, she also switches her pink collar and beret for sea foam blue ones. CJ: A pale cream female lab with a ruby bracelet on her right paw and bright blue eyes, when she was little she didn't want to wear a collar because of how boring she thought they looked. So instead, Princess got her a big yellow bow, which she loved and wore up until her teenage years. By then she wore a yellow collar when she grew more fond of the idea of wearing one. When she becomes the PAW Patrol's grooming pup, she gets a pink pup tag with a purple comb on it. And once she marries Snow, she wears a small golden pin with his pup tag and initial, S on it. Dylan: A male chocolate lab like both of his parents with blue eyes and light freckles across his muzzle, he wears a dark blue collar given to him by his parents and Ryder for his birthday. When he becomes the PAW Patrol's farming pup, he receives a light mint green pup tag with a carrot, cornstalk, and an apple on it. Once he marries Lani, he wears a golden pin of her pup tag with the initial, L on it. Personalities Shadow: Shadow doesn't care what he's doing as long as he gets muddy. I mean, you have to literally drag him to Katies. Like Dylan, he doesn't exactly approve of his sister CJ's actions, but unlike Summer and Dylan he likes to taunt her. He isn't afraid of water like Uncle Rocky, he just really really hates it. He has some feeling for Aurora. <3 <3 Summer: She is very very shy and tends to turn red when someone looks at her, but is very sweet and even if she doesn't talk much, she has a lot to say. She likes spending time with Sage but still can be shy with him. Summer has a pet sheep she named Skitt, due to the skittish way he runs. She enjoys riding him. Her favorite place to be is in her mansion's garden. Whenever she is too shy or is around too many people she pulls her beret over her eyes, and blushes harder then usual. CJ: A bit of a diva with a "everything revolves around me" attitude.(seriously, just think of Sharpay from High School Musical and Georgette from Oliver and Company and you get CJ) She always tries to be the best and can really make a scene. She doesn't like her brothers much and tries to get them in trouble. She has a real problem with Winter, because she has much of Ace's affection, but CJ wants it for herself. Even though she has 4 admirers she fails to notice, she still is set on Ace. Dylan: He is an adventurous pup, who won't stop till he finds what he wants. Though he usually finds himself grounded for running off or causing trouble. Princess and Zuma usually always have their eyes on him, because he has a thing with getting in trouble. Lani has somewhat affection for him, but he's a bit unaware of it, but deep deep down, he likes Lani too. Voice Actors (PLEASE DON'T COMMENT SUGGESTING VOICE ACTORS. It gets a bit repetitive) Young and Teenage CJ- Darcy Rose Byrnes: Voice of Amber in Sofia the First Adult CJ- Haven't decided Young Summer- Haven't decided Teenage Summer- Haven't decided Adult Summer- Haven't decided Young Dylan- Joey Lawrence: Voice of Oliver from Oliver and Company Teenage Dylan- Haven't decided Adult Dylan- Haven't decided Young and Teenage Shadow- Logan Grove: Voice of Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball (just a bit deeper as a teenager) Adult Shadow- Billy Joel: Voice of Dodge from Oliver and Company Fears Summer- Summer is mainly scared of unfamiliar people or unfamiliar places, which is why you'll never see her beyond her house or the lookout without her parents, siblings, or a close friend. She is also scared of loud noises, like car horns and thunder. Shadow- Shadow isn't afraid of water, he just doesn't like it. Ironically, he's scared of pitch black or badly lit places, he just gets uncomfortable with how eerie them seem. Dylan- Dylan has a huge fear of rodents (bunnies being an exception), but the one thing he hates more than rodents are moles, there faces freak him out and if he ever finds one digging he'll freak out, no matter who's around to watch CJ- CJ looks like the pup who would be scared of getting muddy or having messy fur or something like that, but those things just make her mad, what she is really afraid of are big objects, such as whales, giant boulders, and looking up at the mountains too. Other than her fear of being crushed by something, she is afraid of creepy and intended to be scary things (scary stories, games, horror movies, etc). But being the "fearless" pup she is, she will never display actions or expressions of fear when she is near others. Future Pup Packs and Vehicles CJ- Later on, once CJ becomes Katie's grooming assistant, she is given her equipment as a birthday gift from Ryder. She wears a pink vest, with the edges trimmed with yellow lace, her pup pack contains all kinds of brushes, a pair of scissors for hair cuts, two hair dryers, and other sorts of salon equipment. She also receives a pink salon truck/pup house, but usually people come to her for grooming, and at Katie's, she normally sleeps inside, so her pup house ends up mostly as her storage space, and like her uncle Rocky and his pup house, she has to dig in it to find things. Dylan- In the future, Dylan becomes the Farming Pup, and lives between the lookout and the farm with Farmer Al, Famer Yumi and Tex. Like his brother and sister, he receives his gear as a birthday gift, he wears a tan vest, trimed with blue on the edges and wears a tan cowboy hat for the fun of it. His pup pack contains seeds and a small shovel, all his big equipment stays in his truck. He drives a green tractor/pup house that also has his larger farm equipment built into it. Shadow- Once Shadow becomes the new Construction Pup, he receives his pup pack and gear as a birthday gift, when he was little he would pretend to drive and put on Rubble's gear, and hoped to receive Rubble's old pup pack and vest once he's older, but much to his disappointment, he couldn't fit into a bulldogs vest later on, so Ryder surprised him with pup pack, vest, and bulldozer just like Rubble's. He wears a yellow vest just like Rubble's but trimmed with green edges, his pup pack and hard hat are exactly like Rubble's and contains the same gear. He drives a bulldozer like Rubble's as well, except his is green. Relationships with their Cousins Danny and Victoria's pups: Shadow and Dylan get along great with DJ and Tori, the four love to roughhouse, play games, and explore together whenever they can. The boys get along with Jay too, but Jay is a little too quiet for the boys taste, but they still love him like family. Summer is the other way, she loves Tori and DJ but she is a little too quiet for them, but she still loves and cares about them. Summer likes to play with Jay the most, and the two play with their stuffed animals together. CJ doesn't get along with her cousins too well in her puppy years, especially Tori, the two always bicker when around each other. Mastro and Primrose's pups: Shadow and Dylan get along with Trenton and Tristan well, but since the two don't wanna go exploring and get in trouble, the four usually stick to playing around at the lookout. Shadow and Dylan don't like Maka that much due to her being so dramatic and stuck up, but hey, that makes it much more fun when they pull pranks on her. Summer likes Trenton and Tristan, but she's a little quiet around them. She's terrified of Maka however. CJ doesn't really get along with these three (shocker), she won't stand for Maka being rude to her, which leads to some conflicts, the boys are okay with her but she still isn't a big fan of hanging out with them. Random *Summer has a pet sheep named Skitt that lives in her family garden, unfortunately for Sage and his fear of sheep, it's harder to approach her with him around *CJ and Summer have a tight sisterly bond, despite CJ's attitude she would never hurt Summer or let anyone else get away with hurting her *Shadow is the most lazy of his siblings, and is always the last one to wake up in the morning *While Summer is really shy, one of her best friendships are with Bia and Winter *CJ is a much nicer pup in adulthood, but is still easily annoyed *Dylan is afraid of most rodents, but when he sees a bunny he can't help but chase it *Despite being the second youngest, Dylan ends up being stronger than Shadow by a teeny bit in the future *In the future, Summer is a very caring mother of her and her mate Sage's three pups, Bear, Scarlet, and RJ *In the future, Shadow is a fun and strong father, with his mate Aurora of their 5 pups, Midnight, Dusk, Borealis, Tide, and Silhouette *Dylan in the future, is a goofy, and protective father of his and Lani's three pups, Digger, Sandy, and Robin *CJ and her future husband Snow spend awhile debating about having pups or not, but eventually decide to not have any, they love each other's company enough, but still love there nieces and nephews to pieces *As shown in Pups and the Broken Toy, Pups and the green-eyed monster and Pups and the Fur Cut, CJ's full name is Chrysanthemum Jane(As suggested by Marshall+skye4502) *CJ may be a pain, but she has good friendships with the pups that have taken the time to befriend her, despite her attempts to shoo them away, these pups are Slushie, Iris, and Snow *The pups refer to their closer grown ups as "Uncle" or "Auntie" and typically refer to other adults as "Sir" and "Miss" *Summer has a load of stuffed animals stashed in her room, and she can remember each and every one of their names- her favorite is a cream colored bunny named Mimsy Gallery IMG 1413.jpg|adorable picture made by magenta paw prints of Summer and Sage <3 puppy love~ Pups.png|puppy pairings :3 IMG 4634.png|"not impressed" - Art trade with Purple Paw Prints :) :) 076.jpg|Snow and CJ Sage and summer by sonic2125-d7wz7wb.png|Comfort <3 Paw patrol young love by sonic2125-d7wq2bd.png|Crushes :3 Halp by pokemonluvergirl2-d7yzqeo.png|CJ why Photo (16).JPG|CJ's training pin, a little lopsided PA050357.jpg|Teen CJ in a PAWbusters suit, by Marshall+Skye CJ adult.jpg|Adult CJ, by Marshall+Skye Next generation puppies by dj doxie-d83f2hh.png|future gen puppy headshots by DJ-Doxie CJ's collar.jpg|CJ's Official Badge, by Marshall+Skye A flower for cj by sonic2125-d7utl4e.png|Ash trying to impress CJ IMG_3272.jpg|Sage giving Summer a Piggy back ride <3 SCJ pawbuster.jpg Little rebels.png|Princess and Zuma's pups as teens! 506px-Run away by lisadots123-d80lp3x.png|CJ scaring away Ace again, adorable pictures made by LisaDots 640px-Ace's present for winter 2.png|Made by Pupmaker11 640px-Shadow and Aurora.png|Adorable Christmas picture made by Puppylove5 640px-Ace's_present_for_Winter_1.png|Scene from Ace's Present for Winter made by Pupmaker11 girls_time_by_lisadots123-d8e0xys.png|Made by LisaDots A royal treasure.png|Newborns, by Tundrathesnowpup <3 cj_and_slushie_by_icedsnowdog6-d8k57x6.jpg|I'll run to you, made by Iceethearticpup TuT Hey Lani.png|Awesome screenshot edit by Tundrathesnowpup 640-5.jpeg|AT with Wittlefuzzypupehs~ Princess playing with her boys 360-2.jpeg|AT with ChaseXSkyelover~ Princess and wittle Dylan :3 when_ash_first_met_cj_by_sonic2125-d7yj9yq.png|When Ash met CJ~ by Sonic2125 paw_patrol__pups_in_a_mine_title_card_by_sonic2125-d80bs8n.png|Pups in a mine title card by Sonic2125 Screenshot 2015-03-24 at 5.57.16 PM.png|Cute Sage and Summer pic, by Confetii the Party Pup Let's go higher.png|Another cute screenshot~ "Let's go higher!" By Tundrathesnowpup latest.jpeg|Adorable picture of CJ, Dylan, and Shadow in their uniforms, by PitbullLover Screenshot.PNG|Adorable screenshot edit by Chase the police pup555 All tied up.png|Another amazing screenshot edit by Tundrathesnowpup AuroraXShadow-Chase.png|A gift by Chasethepolicepup555- Shadow and Aurora <3 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Next Generation Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Civilian character